The Wash Bucket
by monochromeHarlequin
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and somehow a piece of SOURDOUGH BREAD has roped you into becoming a PIRATE. Needless to say, you fucking hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 17th century based Pirate (sorta?) au yup, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**Rated M for later chapters (possibly?)**

* * *

**- Wake as the main character **

He seems to be in the middle of something.

**- And we care why?**

Augh fine, you are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are 17 years old. You're an orphan kid, and being so makes you extremely poor.

* * *

You are currently trying to quickly push out the bricks from the corner of your cell, pfft putting children in cells the people who run this orphanage are all smoking something, and you are doing this while trying not to wake the porker who likes to call himself the guard, when he's really just the husband of the woman who runs the place.

One more brick, and there we go. You slide out under the gap, narrowly though, and quickly push the bricks back in.

This has to be the fifth time this week that you're breaking out of that hellhole, and it better be the last because you are not going back there until hell freezes over.

**- Now to get some food before you double over in starvation.**

Food would be much appreciated but Jesus isn't going to ascend from the sky and hand it to you on a silver platter, oh no you'll need to get it yourself mate.

And that's why you've found yourself here in the market. Now doesn't that look like a nice roll of sourdough bread. It sure does, it's almost beckoning you, roping you in '_Karkat, Karkat take me, eat me Karkat,' _okay no that's absolutely fucking weird.

You wait behind a pillar until the owner of the stall has his back turned and that's when you snatch a couple loaves and dash off. Unfortunately for you, your oh so swift movements had actually, made a noise and you now have him hot on your heels. Fan-fucking-tastic. He'll toss you back into the orphanage where you already swore you would not go back to, because if you do go back there, you're in for one hell of a caning, and they show no mercy.

So right now, you're trying your stamina to see how fast you can go and how quickly you can hide. Left, left, right, left, right, stop. You crouch behind a wash bucket and hear the footsteps behind you fade away. Thank god for that.

"Hey," a voice whispers in your ear. Holy SHIT.

You jump up immediately and your faced with a girl, with long black locks tumbling down her back, and is that an eyepatch? Behind her are two other girls, one with emerald eyes and short hair, and the other with ginger hair and red lens glasses. Great, you, Karkat Vantas, have wandered into the hideout of the nutters. Just what you needed.

"Soooooooo, what brings you down here?" she drawls, smirking at you.

**"**I don't believe that's any of your business, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off," you deadpan, trying to make your way out between the bucket and the ginger.

She grins and pushes you back while chiming "It's not going to be that easy~!"

"And Terezi's right! Getting out of this sticky spider's web will, not be that easy, but we can both benefit from this!"

"I don't see the benefit in sticking around a bunch of Barmy's," you spit back, causing the glasses girl to giggle. Who even wears glasses like that for a start?

"He's cute can we keep him Vriska?" she mocks blinking at you with huge puppy eyes, behind those freaky red frames.

"I'm not a fucking puppy, so no I'm not for your sick keeping!" you snap at her causing her to burst out into another fit of giggles.

"If I recall the original idea of this was for you to rope him into our crew, yes Vriska?" emerald eyes pipes up looking quite bored with the whole ordeal.

"Ugh, you ruined all the fun Kanaya! Fine, we have an offer! You see messy hair, we can easily turn you into that fat chap over there, oooooooor," she says a sudden glint in those cerulean eyes.

"Do I even want to know because, I'm not playing 'rip the head off the doll' with you,"

She doesn't say anything at first, but a finger reaches out to stroke underneath your chin, tilting it up, "Charming, but sadly, no, instead I suggest, you join my crew!"

* * *

It had taken about 3 minutes of debating that the powerpuff bunch wasn't insane, 5 minutes on what it was this crew even did, and another 5 on living quarters and provided food before you had grudgingly accepted the offer.

**- Meet the rest of the crew.**

Considering how 'pleasant' the first three had been, you'll pass, you've had enough _sugary sweetness _for a day.

**- Ah but that Mr Vantas, is not for your deciding.**

What? Are you kidding?

**- No, not really.**

Goddamit, FINE.

The first person you met after the trio was a girl named Aradia. She was pleasant enough, quite energetic, and incredibly enthusiastic about fossils. What good fossils were to a 17 year old girl however was beyond you. You discover she's head Carpenter around here, not that you especially care much.

Moving along.

Second in line was an Italian boy, who stuttered so much it took you about 4 minutes to properly get down his first name. Although you assume if you had been just a little easier on the scowling the name would've been handed to you faster. Tavros. He had the sides of his head shaven clean, with a strip of brown hair slicked back. What an intimidating look for such a shy kid.

You're not really up for the whole 'meet and greet session so you cut it short for the day with another person with peculiar glasses. Yes, everyone loves their wacko specs. It was an Irish kid with the most godawful lisp you've heard. It was this lisp that made you call him 'Thollux', purely convinced this was his name. You were wrong. Being wrong earned you a smack across the shoulder.

* * *

**- Resign to your room and better know your roommate.**

Sleep instead of bonding would be preferred, sign me up for that yes?

**- You don't have a choice, she seems to be initiating conversation.**

Oh bloody hell as if you needed more insanity filled into your brain.

"So, you're name's Karkat am I right?" the ginger asks, legs swinging freely from her bed.

"Good job on figuring that out! You gained a little bit on the social interaction and intelligence level! Now the next few points would be earned by, leaving me the fuck alone," you groan pushing yourself up anyway to look at her.

"Wow how sassy, with a hint of delectable insecurity! Delish," she replies, grinning that, as you now call it, shit eating grin of hers.

"Okay, let's get this straight princess, I am nowhere near insecure, and neither am I delicious," you snap.

"Yum, a fresh platter of snappiness too,"

"Shut it,"

"My name's Terezi, if you weren't perking those ears up just now! Nice to meet you," she says outstretching a hand for you to shake, leaving it there to hover until you finally shake it several minutes later.

"Wonderful to know, can I go back to sleeping now?"

"Oh no Karkles, you're not getting any beauty sleep today,"

"Karkles? Is that a thing that will be occuring? Karkles?" you ask altogether quite disturbed by her.

"I believe it is Mr Grumpy socks,"

"God what did I do to end up with a girl who wears red glasses indoors, and gives people the dumbest nicknames her abilities can muster,"

"I wear these glasses because I'm blind,"

"...Oh." you murmur. Well that was um unexpected.

"Any other inquiries that you have? The Pyrope information counter closes in approximately five," she says mock bowing to you.

"No, I think I'd rather not," you reply rolling over on your back as you hear the girl behind you shuffle around and plop down on the bed as well.

This is going to be one hell of a voyage.

* * *

**A/N: **Well then, if you've reached this section it means you have successfully braved through this without the sudden impending urge to claw out your eyeballs. Clap, clap, I do congratulate you. Really the congratulations is necessary.

This idea sorta just came to me in the shower and I didn't do much thinking before it was written, although a considerable amount as compared to my other fics! So anyway I will try to update this as much as I possibly can! And if you have yet to tell, the main ship here is Karkat/Terezi. Anyway reviews would be nice, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**- Be the blind ginger.**

Easy enough, you are now Terezi Pyrope, young, smart and not to mention, blind. But I think we have that part covered.

Your roommate it seems, has fallen into a deep deep slumber! You swing your legs off the bed finally, after around an hour and a half of staring, or more rather, smelling at the ceiling and peek over at the messy haired boy. Or more rather, smell. Yes you certainly are getting the point of your blindness across. You lean in a little closer to get a quick whiff of him, so you can better identify him among the rest, and the scent that hits your nostrils sends you right through the ceiling of pure _bliss. _Holy cows, this boy reeks of the sugary sweet scent of your beloved cherries, with just the slightest hint of tanginess mangled into the recipe. _Perfect._Instinctively, you can't help but lean in closer to have a few more sniffs, and oh would you kill to lick him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing," a voice rings out thick with sleep prompting you into jumping a step back.

"I'm just, getting to know you better!" is the first thing that shoots into your mind. Smooth Terezi, so smooth.

"By getting to know do you mean, break all rules applying to the concept of *personal space* by sneaking up on a sleeping person and sniffing up and down them like a goddamn dog?" he snaps, groggily pushing himself up by the elbows.

"Smelling and tasting is my way of getting around, so you'll have to excuse my dog like tendencies Sir Grumpsalot," you reply baring your teeth at him in a sharklike grin.

"Right and do explain how in God's sweet merciful name that works out,"

"If you have already forgotten I'm blind, but not entirely. I see the world differently from you," you slowly explain, sitting back down on your bed waiting for his response. It doesn't come however, so you take this as a sign to continue, "When I was several years younger, I lost my eyesight at the hand of, one Vriska Serket, also known as the girl with mangled up black tendrils for hair, and an eyepatch. You met her just now, she's the captain of this ship,"

"When that occurred at first it seemed like the world I knew was engulfed in darkness, and there was no light switch to it, nothing that could expel the horrible black fog which had consumed everything I once saw, but then, something, amazing happened," You take a deep breath and pause for dramatic affect which you can practically smell him rolling his eyes at, but still he says nothing. "See, my mother had died several years before hand, so that night I requested that Daddy take me to her grave. I was sitting there telling her about it and I recall crying, and then I heard her voice in my head,"

"You heard your dead mother's voice in your head," he says, tone giving away the deadpan expression plastered to his face.

"Yes shut up and let me continue smart arse. At first, she was comforting me, telling me not to cry and it would all be alright, so I asked 'How?' and the next minute a wave of smells were hitting me in one go, and they eventually evened out. I could smell the ash gray of her grave, the hazelnut of the dirt which concealed her, the cocoa of the trees surrounding me and the sharp mint of the leaves which hung from them. I later discovered that I could _taste _all these colors too! I could see the world, not with my eyes, but with my nose and tongue, two senses which go hand in hand in my situation," you conclude, sitting back up straight and flashing him yet another grin.

"That made, next to no sense at all and sounds like lunatics garbage," he says and you open your mouth to explain once more but he quickly interrupts. "But you're getting around somehow and out of all other possible stories that one, somehow, seems most logical,"

You blink at him, actually a little bit surprised by that response.

"Wow look at that Karkat's showing a bit of modesty!" you exclaim, along with a string of giggles. He groans and looks away mumbling something along the lines of "Do you ever actually shut your shoutblaster and prevent those banshee cackles from tumbling out," and in response you simply smirk at him.

"What about you?" you finally pipe up after several minutes of silence.

"What about me?"

"Everyone has a story, what's yours?" you ask, slowly with a certain degree of softness to your voice.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes and you know you've darkened the mood. He speaks again several minutes later and it's not in his usual grumpy or uptight voice, but it sounds almost, gloomy.

"My story's not a good one, there isn't some magical happy ending to it with the wave of a wand or a bag of magic pixie dust, it's just, pathetic. I don't think you want to hear it nor do I want to repeat it."

You decide not to press the subject any further and nod, getting up and heading for the door.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some food, do you want any?"

"No,"

"Well, alright then but you'll eventually have to eat you know,"

"Yes I realised that, I'm not a child,"

"Oh you're not? What a surprise," you say before turning on your heels and out the door, leaving him behind.

* * *

**- You are now the cook.**

What is with this constant switching of characters? Oh fine alright.

You are now Nepeta Leijon, and someone is entering your kitchen! Oh, it's only purrezi, oops you mean Terezi.

"Hey Nepeta," she says walking over to the counter taking a quick whiff of the food lying on it, and grabbing a slice of ham, and then stuffing it in her mouth before turning to you.

"Hello to you too Miss Pyrope! Is there eugh, anything that brings you here perhaps? Seeing as you have the food but, have yet to leave?" you ask, beaming up at the slightly taller girl.

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to inform you, since Vriska is too lazy to, that we have a new crew mate," she says between pieces of ham.

"You mean the brown haired boy? Ah yes I saw him just now!" you say, conjuring up the image of him in your head and sighing rather dreamily, before catching yourself and quickly going back to your normal composure.

However this hasn't gone unnoticed to your companion as she raises an eyebrow at this, in a way silently asking 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Your cheeks burn up just slightly and you look away, grinning just a little too much. "Oh well, he's just rather, um, endearing is all," you quickly say with nervous laughter to follow.

You can't say you _like _the boy seeing as, you have yet to get to know him, but he certainly has done a excellent job at catching your eye.

"He's, endearing I must agree, but in a rather tragic way," she responds, pressing her back against the edge of the counter.

"Eugh um, excusez-moi?" you ask, tilting your head to the side.

"I mean," she starts before pausing, frowning as if to find the right words. "I mean, uh, I was just talking to him, and he seems to have an air of, darkness surrounding him, not towards others, but more towards himself, do you understand what I mean?" she asks turning to face you.

"Oh... oui! I understand," you reply. Well, everyone on this ship has a tragic backstory, so it would only make sense for him to as well. But, still you really can't help but begin to pity the boy slightly after hearing Terezi's words. She's usually spot on when it comes to analyzing people, and if this is what she's deduced from the new member, well that's just a little bit worrying.

"Well, I best be on my way, I'll see you at the dining room later," she says, the air of bubbliness picking right back up in her voice.

You nod and watch as she walks away, turning back to the food laid out continuing on with the preparation.

* * *

**- You are now Miss Pyrope once again.**

Oh fine, fine.

You are aforementioned, blind ginger once more.

And you have just made an agreement to yourself to help your new roommate out of his cage whether he likes it or not.]

* * *

**A/N: **Whew sorry this took so long to update! Well then, here's chapter two.

I may begin to take a little longer with updates seeing as school reopens in just a few days time but I'll do my best I suppose.

Once again reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
